Cariño, cuanto te odio - Dramione
by DoppelgangerUY
Summary: Hermione Granger es la asistente de una editora de la vieja escuela, preocupada por la calidad de los títulos que publica mientras que el asistente del editor en jefe su nueva fusión, preocupado únicamente por las ventas, Draco Malfoy. Estos se convierten inmediatamente en enemigos, pero del odio al amor ya sabemos que hay sólo un paso…


**_Declaimer_** _: Adaptación de novela "Cariño, cuanto te odio" de Sally Thorne, los nombres de los personajes como saben, no me pertenecen sino a la fantástica J.K Rowling._

 **Capitulo 1**

Tengo una teoría. Odiar a una persona se parece de forma inquietante a estar enamorado de ella. He tenido mucho tiempo para comparar el amor y el odio, y éstas son las observaciones que he ido haciendo.

El amor y el odio son viscerales. Ya sólo de pensar en esa persona se te retuerce el estómago. El corazón te palpita con fuerza en el pecho: casi se te ve a través de la carne y la ropa. Pierdes el apetito y el sueño. Cada contacto con esa persona te llena la sangre de un tipo peligroso de adrenalina y te coloca al borde de una reacción radical: luchar o huir. Apenas conservas el dominio sobre tu cuerpo.

Te consumes. Tienes miedo. El amor y el odio son versiones especulares del mismo juego; y tú has de ganar a toda costa. ¿Por qué? Por tu corazón y por tu ego. En serio, sé de lo que hablo.

Es viernes por la tarde. Todavía voy a seguir encadenada a mi escritorio unas horas más. Me gustaría estar confinada en soledad, pero lamentablemente tengo un compañero de celda. Cada tictac de su reloj viene a ser como un dígito en la cuenta atrás, como una muesca raspada en la pared de la celda.

Estamos enzarzados en uno de nuestros juegos pueriles: un juego que no requiere palabras. Como todo lo que hacemos, es terriblemente inmaduro.

Lo primero que hay que saber de mí: me llamo Hermione Granger. Soy ayudante de dirección de Ginevra Weasley, la codirectora general de Weasley &Nott

En otros tiempos, nuestra pequeña editorial, Weasley Publishing, estaba al borde de la quiebra. Con la crisis económica, la gente no tenía dinero para pagar la hipoteca, y la literatura se había convertido en un producto de lujo. Por toda la ciudad cerraban librerías, como velas apagadas de un soplo. Nosotros nos preparábamos para un cierre prácticamente seguro.

En el último momento, sin embargo, llegamos a un acuerdo con otra editorial en apuros. Weasley Publishing se vio obligada a contraer un matrimonio de compromiso con el tambaleante imperio del mal conocido como Nott Books, dirigido por el insoportable señor Theodore Nott en persona.

Convencida cada una de las empresas de estar salvando a la otra, ambas recogieron sus bártulos y se trasladaron a su nuevo hogar conyugal. Ninguna de las dos partes estaba contenta, ni mucho menos. Los Notts recordaban el viejo futbolín de su comedor con una nostalgia de color sepia. No acababan de creer que los vanos y fantasiosos Weasleys hubieran sobrevivido tanto tiempo con su aproximativo cumplimiento de los objetivos de rendimiento y su soñadora idea de la literatura como un arte. Los Notts creían que los números eran más importantes que las palabras. Los libros eran «unidades». Hay que vender las unidades previstas. Felicita a tu equipo. Vamos allá.

Los Weasleys se estremecían de horror al ver cómo sus bulliciosos hermanastros prácticamente arrancaban las páginas de sus Brontës y sus Austens. ¿Cómo era posible que Nott hubiera llegado a reunir a tantos tipos encorbatados de ideas clónicas que habrían encajado mejor en contabilidad o en asuntos legales? A los Weasleys la idea de los libros como «unidades» les ofendía en lo más profundo. Los libros eran, y serían siempre, algo digno de respeto y dotado de magia.

Al cabo de un año, aún es posible deducir a simple vista la compañía de la que procede un empleado simplemente por su apariencia física. Los Notts son geometría pura y dura; los Weasleys son trazos suaves y sinuosos. Los Notts se mueven como una manada de tiburones, siempre hablando de cifras y acaparando la sala de conferencias para celebrar sus espantosas reuniones de planificación. De maquinación, habría que decir más bien. Los Weasleys se acurrucan en sus cubículos, como dulces palomos en un campanario, y examinan manuscritos en busca de la próxima sensación literaria. El aire que los rodea huele a té de jazmín y a papel impreso. Tienen en la pared a Shakespeare, como si fuera un chico de calendario.

El traslado a un nuevo edificio fue algo traumático, especialmente para los Weasleys. Basta con tomar un plano de esta ciudad, trazar una línea recta entre los antiguos edificios de las dos empresas y marcar en rojo el punto situado exactamente a medio camino... Ahí es donde estamos. La nueva sede de Weasley & Nott es una achaparrada mole gris de cemento junto a una importante vía de acceso, abarrotada de tráfico a partir de mediodía. Allí dentro hace un frío ártico por la mañana y un calor asfixiante por la tarde. El edificio, aun así, tiene un punto favorable: un parking subterráneo con algunas plazas libres, normalmente acaparadas por los empleados más madrugadores, o tal vez debería decir por los Notts. Antes de la mudanza, Ginevra Weasley y el señor Nott recorrieron el edificio y coincidieron, cosa insólita, en una cosa. La planta superior era insultante. ¿Únicamente un despacho ejecutivo? Hacía falta una reforma integral.

Tras una reunión de una hora para aportar ideas —una reunión tan cargada de hostilidad que los ojos de la interiorista brillaban de lágrimas contenidas—, el único término que consensuaron Ginevra y el señor Nott para describir el estilo que buscaban fue «reluciente». Ése habría de ser su último acuerdo. La reforma cumplió fielmente el plan de diseño. La décima planta es ahora un cubo de cristal, acero y azulejos negros. Podrías depilarte las cejas usando como espejo cualquiera de las superficies: las paredes, los suelos, el techo. Hasta nuestros escritorios están hechos con enormes láminas de vidrio.

Estoy concentrada en el gran reflejo que tengo frente a mí. Levanto la mano y me miro las uñas. El reflejo sigue mi movimiento. Me paso los dedos por el pelo y me estiro el cuello de la blusa. Me he quedado en trance un momento. Casi se me ha olvidado que estoy jugando a ese jueguecito con Draco.

Si estoy aquí con un compañero de celda es porque cada general enloquecido por el poder tiene un segundo en el mando para hacerle el trabajo sucio. La posibilidad de compartir un ayudante de dirección no llegó a considerarse nunca, porque habría implicado una concesión por parte de uno de los directores generales. Así pues, nos colocaron frente a las puertas de los dos nuevos despachos de dirección y nos abandonaron aquí, para que nos defendiéramos por nuestra cuenta.

Fue como si me hubieran arrojado a la arena del Coliseo y hubiera descubierto enseguida que no estaba sola.

Levanto otra vez la mano derecha. Mi reflejo me sigue ágilmente. Apoyo la barbilla en la palma de la mano y suelto un profundo suspiro, que enseguida encuentra eco. Arqueo la ceja izquierda, porque sé que él no puede hacerlo, y, como había previsto, su frente se arruga inútilmente. He ganado el juego. La satisfacción no se manifiesta en la expresión de mi rostro. Me mantengo tan apacible e inexpresiva como una muñeca. Permanecemos con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y nos miramos a los ojos.

Nunca estoy sola en esta oficina. Sentado frente a mí está el ayudante de dirección del señor Nott. Su secuaz, su fiel criado. La segunda cosa y la más esencial que hay que saber de mí es ésta: odio a Draco Malfoy.

Ahora mismo está copiando cada movimiento que hago. Es el Juego del Espejo. A los ojos de un observador superficial, no resultaría tan evidente de entrada: él es sutil como una sombra. Pero para mí está más que claro. Cada uno de mis movimientos encuentra réplica en su lado de la oficina con un ligero retraso. Alzo la barbilla de la mano y me vuelvo hacia mi escritorio; él hace otro tanto con toda fluidez. Tengo veintiocho años, pero da la impresión de que me he caído por una grieta entre el cielo y el infierno y he acabado en el purgatorio.

En un jardín de infancia. En un manicomio. Tecleo mi clave de acceso: ODIO MALFOY FOREVER. Mis claves anteriores han sido siempre variaciones de lo mucho que odio a Malfoy. Estoy casi segura de que su clave debe de ser ODIO GRANGER FOREVER.

 **Continuara...**

 **PD: ¿Que les parece hasta ahora?, quieren que continué? Las leo bellezas.**


End file.
